Frozen songfic parodies
by Iscreamer1
Summary: My own versions of the songs of Frozen to commemorate the film's anniversary using characters from Disney, DreamWorks and other animated features.
1. Beware the Burning Heart

**A/N: Since I'll be needing the actual film of **_**Big Hero 6**_** to complete my KH crossover novel, I figured that I would write a collection of parody songfics from the soundtrack of **_**Frozen**_** for the it's anniversary.**

**Our first song is "**_**Beware the Burning Heart**_**" that focuses on the fire nation from **_**Avatar.**_

(We see the mechanist and several other members of the labor union working on weapons, pounding on their hammers to the beat of the music.)

**Inhabitants of the fire nation**:

_Born of heat and summer air_  
_And mountain rain combining..._  
_This fiery force both foul and fair_  
_Has a burning heart worth mining_

(They drag giant spears through the workshop.)

_So cut through the heart, hot and warm_  
_Strike for love and strike for norm_  
_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_Split the flames apart!_  
_And break the burning heart_

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

(The mechanist tries to keep up with his employees as Fire Lord Zuko watches from afar with a sharp glare.)

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Hot!

(A heavy shield overtakes one the workers as he carries it over to a cart.)

_Fire has a magic, can't be controlled._  
_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_  
_Stronger than a hundred men!_

(Horses pull a cart of swords and arrows.)

Hyup!

_Born of heat and summer air_  
_And mountain rain combining!_  
_This fiery force both foul and fair_  
_Has a burning heart worth mining!_

(The sun has set. the tension rises.)

_So cut through the heart, hot and warm_  
_Strike for love and strike for norm_  
_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_Split the flames apart!_  
_And break the burning heart..._

(Prince Zuko addresses his warriors)

Zuko: At daybreak...we attack!


	2. Do You Want to Build a Robot?

**The second song is "Do You Want to Build a Robot?" that focuses on Hiro and Tadashi from **_**Big Hero 6**_**.**

(Hiro skips up to the windows and brightens to the light of a new day. He walks up to Tadashi's laboratory door.)

**Hiro:** _(giggles) Tadashi? (knocks)_  
Do you want to build a robot?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I hardly see you anymore.  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away!

(He starts to placing a screw into a toy robot before he gives up.)

We used to be best brothers,  
And now we're not.  
I wish you would tell me why!

(He calls through the door again.)

Do you want to build a robot?  
Is it a battle robot?  
**Tadashi:** No, Hiro.  
**Hiro:** Well, good-bye.

(In the lab, Tadashi starts putting the finishing touches on Baymax. He activates.)

_[Speech]_  
**Tadashi:** _(gasps)_

**Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax.  
**Tadashi:** It works.  
**Both:** And hello to you too.

(Their hands make contact with one another. Hiro is outside the door again with a skateboard.)

**Hiro:** _(laughs, knocks)_  
Do you want to build a robot?  
Or ride our skateboards down the streets?  
I think some company is overdue,  
I've started talking to the random people I meet!

(He skates past Fred's mansion, and Fred waves back at him through the window.)

(Hey there, Fred.)

(But then we find Hiro, walking through a crowd of strangers in the downtown area, frightened of being taken away.)

It gets a little scary,  
All these crowded places,  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

(In the lab, Tadashi is teaching Baymax how to clean a wall, which is stained with blue liquid.)

_[Speech]_  
**Tadashi:** It looks messy! Could you clean it please?!  
**Baymax:** Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down.  
**Tadashi:** Thank you. I am satisfied with my care.

(Hiro slides past the lab without stopping and throws himself into the arms of Tadashi.)

**Hiro:** See you at the showcase.

(Later, Baymax performs a _saikeirei_ in front of Tadashi.)

**Baymax:** Do you _have_ to go?  
**Tadashi:** You'll be fine, Baymax.

_[Instrumental break]_

(The showcase goes off without a cinch, or so Tadashi thinks. He finds a time bomb underneath a tablecloth and it explodes in his face. At his funeral, Hiro, dressed in black, looks small as he stands in front of his friends and family. After everyone else has gone home, Hiro stands alone by the grave.)

**Hiro:** _(feels the grass)_ _Tadashi?_  
Please, I know you're in there.  
People are asking how I've been.  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to.  
I want to be with you,  
Please let me in.

(He slides down to his knees and sits down with his back against the grass.)

We'll only have each other,  
Just you and me.  
What am I gonna do?

(Weak and internal, he sobs.)

Do you want to build a robot? _(Sighs)_

(Inside the coffin, Tadashi is sitting in the exact same pose as Hiro, suspended in the grief of darkness.)


	3. The First Time in My Life and Forever

**Since "For The First Time in Forever" sounded a lot like "I See the Light" in certain notes ("and for the first time in my life") I give you "For the First Time in My Life and Forever" sung by Rapunzel as she chronicles the journey that changed her life forever.**

(In her bedroom, Rapunzel sits up with a major bedhead in her hair. She looks out the window, wide awake in excitement.)

Rapunzel: It's my birthday today!

(She bursts out of the room, swinging Pascale around as she slides along the floor of the tower in her bare feet.)

**Rapunzel:**  
The window is open!  
But where's the door?  
I didn't know there was one anymore!  
Who knew I owned eight sets of paint and books...?

(She looks out the window, ready to see the world around her.)

For years I've roamed these empty room,  
Why have a life of gloom and doom?  
Finally, I've opened the world!

(She hesitates in getting down as Pascale climbs onto her left shoulder.)

I'll see actual real live people,  
It'll be totally strange.  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change!

(Rapunzel hits the high note as she jumps down from the tower and into the arms of Flynn Rider.)

'Cause for the first time in forever,  
There'll be music, there'll be light!  
And for the first time in my life,  
I'll be dancing through the night...  
Don't know if I'm elated or fussy,  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
'Cause for the first time in forever...And for the first time in my life...  
I won't be alone.

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if Flynn is... THE ONE?_

(In Corona, she dances around the fountain,)

Tonight, imagine me gown and all,  
Fetchingly draped against the hall.  
The picture of sophisticated grace...  
Ooh!

(She images Flynn in royal garb ala Prince Hans.)

I suddenly see Flynn standing there,  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.  
I want to shine some sunlight in my face...!

(Her hair glows.)

But then, we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre.  
Nothing like the life I've led so far!

For the first time in forever,  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun.  
For the first time in my life,  
I could be noticed by someone...  
And I know it is totally crazy,  
To dream I'd find romance...  
But for the first time in forever...And for the first time in my life  
At least I've got a chance.

(We focus on Flynn, who is having an existential crisis, if not a nervious brakedown.)

**Flynn:**  
(Inhales) Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see,  
Be the good guy  
I always had to be.  
Conceal, and feel,  
Put on a show...  
Make one wrong move,  
And everyone will know.

But it's only for today.

(Rapunzel's excitement and Flynn's nerves are intertwined.)

**Rapunzel:**  
It's only for today!

**Flynn:**  
It's agony to wait.

**Rapunzel:**  
It's agony to wait!

**Flynn:**  
Tell the guards to open up... the gate!

**Rapunzel:**  
The gate!

(Rapunzel and her parents, the rulers of Corona, are reunited.)

For the first time in my life, and for the first time in forever,

**Flynn:**  
Don't let them, don't let them see me...

**Rapunzel:**  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.

**Flynn:**  
Be the good guy you always have to be...

**Rapunzel:**  
A chance to change my boring world,

**Flynn:**  
Conceal...

**Rapunzel:**  
A chance to find true love...

**Flynn:**  
Show my feel,  
Don't let her know!

(Rapunzel and Flynn hurry over to the balcony of her new bedroom.)

**Rapunzel:**  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today!  
'Cause for the first time in my life...  
For the first time in forever...

Nothing's in my way!

(Rapunzel has just realized that she is standing, arms upward, in front of an appeasing crowd, they applaud at her preformance and she gives a bow.)


	4. Love is an Open Leafman

**We now take you away from Disney and into the works of Blue Sky Studios, where in the world of **_**Epic, **_**romance is blossoming between a human girl and a leafman in "Love is an Open Door". (Difficult choice for me).**

(Nod and Mary Katherinelie on a leaf outside of Moonhaven, in silence with no one in sight.)

**Mary Katherine:** Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

**Nod:** I love crazy!

**Mary Katherine:** _All my life has been a series of neglect in my face_  
_And then suddenly I bump into you..._

**Nod:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...,  
_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_  
_And maybe it's Ronin talking or the slugs of the moon_

**Mary Katherine:** _But with you..._  
**Nod:** _But with you_

**Nod:** _I found my place..._  
**Mary Katherine:** _I see your face..._

**Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_

_(_They jump and and up and up some more untill the rach the top of the tree._)_

**Mary Katherine:** _With you!_  
**Nod:** _With you!_  
**Mary Katherine:** _With you!_  
**Nod:** _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

(They hop to another leaf.)

**Nod:** _I mean it's crazy..._  
**Mary Katherine:** What?

**Nod:** _We finish each other's—_  
**Mary Katherine:** Sandwiches!

**Nod:** Don't know what that is!

(They strut on the branches.)

**Mary Katherine:** _I've never met someone-_

**Both:** _Who thinks so much like me!_  
Jinx! Jinx again!

(They do the robot in a symmetrical dance.)  
_Our mental synchronization_  
_Can have but one explanation_

**Nod:** _You-_  
**Mary Katherine:** _And I-_  
**Nod:** _Were-_  
**Mary Katherine:** _Just-_

**Both:** _Meant to be!_

(Their shadows are cast against the light of the moon in different dance moves.)

**Mary Katherine:** _Say goodbye..._  
**Nod:** _Say goodbye..._

**Both:** _To the pain of the past_  
_We don't have to feel it anymore!_  
(They play hide and seek on the branches.)  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Life can be so much more!_  
(Their hands form a heart.)  
**Mary Katherine:** _With you!_  
**Nod:** _With you!_  
**Mary Katherine:** _With you!_  
**Nod:** _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._  
(He kneels down to her.)  
**Nod:** Can I say something crazy?  
Will you marry me?

**Mary Katherine:** Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

(Nod smiles, the first ever marraige between a human and a leafman has been established.)


	5. Jack Lets It Go

**I am sure that many of you have done this before, but here is my own version of Jack Frost's cover of "Let it Go".**

(After the prologue of _Rise of the Guardians, _we find (not-so) little Jack Frost in his colonial outfit, crying his eyes out from not being seen as he struggles through the forest at night.)

**Jack:**

The snow glows wide on a lake tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the King

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't be believed, Manny knows I tried

I want to let them in, I want them to see me  
As the good boy I always had to be  
I want them to feel, and if they can't know

(He throws his staff in the air, twirling.)

I'll make them know!

(He shoots out ice magic with his hands in three different directions and creates a snowman in front of three boys.)

Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

(Jack lets his cloak fly off into the wind and creates a viaduct of ice over a crevasse in Antarctica.)

It's funny how some distance  
makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
can't get to me at all!  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
And no responsibilities!

(Jack skates over the viaduct.)

Let it go! Let it go!  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go! Let it go!  
You'll always see me fly  
Here I stay, and here I stand  
Let the storm rage on

(Jack slams his right foot down and a timelapse ensues as he creates multitute of winter weather.)

My power furies through the errands to the crowd  
My soul is spiraling in frozen factors all around  
And one thought crystallizes like a mighty blast

(Standing firmly against the storm, he creates a beautiful snowflake and throws it into the clouds.)

I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

(Jack tousles his hair, in the process creating a blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans made of ice.)

Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go! Let it go!

(He struts out onto a ledge and into the light, full of freedom.)

That perfect boy is gone!  
Here I stand in the light of day...  
Let the world believe!  
Alone never bothered me anymore

(The timelapsed has stopped and Jack walks away and into the human world of the present.)


	6. Dragons Are Better Than People

**This is a duet reflecting on the opinions of Hiccup and Toothless from **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**which explains how dragons are better than what the people of Berk think.**

(After the events of _Gift of the Night Fury_, Hiccup is alone by the fireplace with Toothless resting beside him as he sings to the Night Fury with no instrument.)

**Hiccup:** _Dragons are better than people_  
_Toothless, don't you think that's true?_

**Toothless (In Dragonese):** _Yeah, people will beat you_  
_and damn you and cheat you_  
_Every one of them's bad except you_

**Hiccup:** _Oh, thanks buddy_  
_But people think better than Dragons_  
_Toothless, don't you think I'm right?_

**Toothless (In Dragonese):** _That's once again true,_  
_for all except you_

**Hiccup:** _You got me, let's call it a night_

**Toothless (In Dragonese):** _Good night_

**Hiccup:**_ Don't let the Red Death bite_

(The fire goes out, and both the boy and his dragon are fast asleep.)


	7. In Winter

**"In Summer" was a very difficult choice to make, but here we have the classic Frosty the Snowman singing a polar opposite subject of the song "In Winter".**

(During Frosty's introduction to the thermometer we see him with Karen)

**Karen:** _Do you have much experience with heat?_

**Frosty:** _Yes! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come. Or even a life in the North Pole, where it is winter...forever._

(In his fantasy world, Frosy walks through a grassy meadow made of snow.)

Squirrels will hum,  
Kids will make snow all fun  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in winter  
A pipe in my mouth,  
My snow up against the south  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in winter

(He lies down on a beach, sails on a boat and floats in water which turns into ice.)

I'll finally see a winter storm blow away a summer gold  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets cold

(Frosty tumbles on a beach made of snow with Karen's school-friends.)

And I can't wait to see  
What my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in winter

(Frosty and the children brake into a tap dance.)

Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense!

Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo

(He bounces down a grassy hill.)

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a puddle...

(He looks at us.)

_Not a happy happy snowman, FYI!_

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
Of relaxing in the winter sun, just lettin' off cream

(He looks up at the sky as his friends have a picnic.)

Oh, the sky will be blue,  
And you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!

**Karen:** _I'm gonna tell him._

**Professor Hinkel:** _Don't you dare!_

**Frosty:** IN WINTER!

(He finishes the song with a high "C" and the kids clap their hands around him.)

Frosty: So come on! The North Pole is that away!


	8. For the First Time in Forever (reprise)

**Just in time for Thankgsgiving is the reprise of For the First Time in My Life and Forever, but this time sung by Merida and Elinor from **_**Brave **_**as Elinor slowly transforms into a bear.**

(After Elinor eats the cake, she stumbles to her room.)

**Elinor: **Merida, you should go. Protect me from this illness.

(Merida struggles to take Elinor to her chambers.)

**Merida:** You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!  
Please don't shut me out like this.  
Please _don't slam the door_.  
_You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

(They arrive in her bedroom.)

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
_I finally understand._  
_For the first time in my life,_  
_We can fix this hand in hand._  
We can face worry together!  
_You don't have to live in fear..._  
_Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I will be right here._

**Elinor:** Merida,  
_Please go back now._  
_Your life awaits._  
_Go enjoy the sun — _  
_And play the Highland Games._

**Merida:** Yes, but —

**Elinor:** I know!  
_You mean well, but leave me be._  
_Yes, I'm sick but I'm alone and free!_  
_Just stay away from my illness and you'll be safe from me._

**Merida:** _Actually we're not._

**Elinor:** _What do you mean you're not?_

**Merida:** _I get the feeling you don't know..._

**Elinor:** _What do I not know?_

**Merida:** _You are going to turn into..._  
_A bear._

**Elinor:** What?

**Merida:** The cake you ate was... cursed.

**Elinor:** Cursed?

**Merida:** It's okay, we can just find a cure!

**Elinor:** No, I can't.  
I — I don't know is there is one!

**Merida:** Sure you can! I we can!

(Slowly, but surely. Elinor changes into a bear.)

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

_And for the first time in my life..._  
**Elinor:** _Oh ,God_  
_I'm such a fool!_  
_I can't be a bear!_

**Merida:** _You don't have to be afraid..._  
**Elinor:** _No escape from the spell that I can't hear!_

**Merida:** _We can work this out together!_  
**Elinor:** _I can't escape the curse!_

**Merida:** _We'll reverse the spell I've made!_  
**Elinor:** _Merida, please, you'll only make it worse!_

**Merida:** _Don't panic!_  
**Elinor:** _There's so much fear!_

**Merida:** _We'll make the sun shine bright!_  
**Elinor:** _You're not safe here!_

**Merida:** _We can face this change together!_  
**Elinor:** _No!_

**Merida:** _We can change this spell forever!_  
**Elinor:** _ I..._

**Merida:** _And everything will be all right..._  
**Elinor:** _I CAN'T!_

(With a growl, the spell is complete and Elinor, now completely a black bear, roars in Merida's face.)


	9. Life's Too Short of Brotherhood

**Here is the deleted song "Life's Too Short" sung by Kenai and Denahi brom **_**Brother Bear.**_** It helps to accomidate their relationship during the bridge of the movie.**

(Kenai and Denahi express their thoughts throught their roles as a hunter, and a bear respectfully.)

**Kenai**: _I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_  
_But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart_

**Denahi**: _Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me_  
_You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

**Kenai**: _We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget and fill the scribe_

**Denahi**: _And forget who's wrong_

**Both**: _Okay!_

**Denahi**: _Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my tribe_

**Both**: _Cause life's too short_

**Kenai**: _To always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know_

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Denahi**: _To never let you see who I am, the true hunter of the bears and snow_

**Kenai**: _Wohohooo_

**Both**: _I never understood, but now I do_  
_Life's too short to miss out on a brother like you_

**Kenai**: So you'll come back, then.

**Denahi**: Back?

**Kenai**: To make me a man again, I'm a bear, no one can me me a boy again?

**Denahi**: Oh.

**Kenai**: Sooo...

**Denahi**: I don't believe you!

**Kenai**: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Denahi**: _Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!_

**Kenai**: _It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

**Denahi**: _So that's in your plan to force me back in the dark!_

**Kenai**: Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same park!_

**Denahi**: _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_  
_And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!_  
_Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!_  
Bye-bye!

**Kenai**: Wait!

**Denahi**: _Cause life's too short!_

**Kenai**: There it is! _The door you'd love to slam in my face!_  
_You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place_  
_Kill me dead if you want, but I'm the only one who is_  
_Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_

**Denahi**: _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_  
_You're a fool who brother's a cub!_

**Kenai**: _That is so unfair_

**Both**: _I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking brotherly support!_  
HAH! Life's too short!

**Kenai**: _To let you treat the spirits up there just as coldly as you always treated me_

**Denahi**: _La la lalala laaaa_

**Both**: _Life's too short!_  
**Denahi**: _To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see_

**Kenai**: _You don't know_

**Denahi**: _You have no idea_

**Both**: _What I've been through!_  
_Because of you_  
_Life's too short to waste another minute_  
_Life's too short to even have you in it_  
_Life's too short_

**Kenai**: I've been so wrong about you

**Denahi**: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

**Kenai**: Maybe you are the monster!

**Denahi**: I am _NOT_ the monster!

(And so, the climax of the movie ensues.)


	10. Be Our Fixer Upper

**And now for the final song, "Fixer Upper", sung by the staff of **_**Beauty and the Beast, **_**Be our Guest-style.**

**Mrs. Potts:** What's the issue, dearie?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

**Lumiere:** _Or the grumpy way he talks?_

**Fifi:** _Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
_Claws of his feet?_

**Chef Bouche:** _And though we know he washes_  
_Well - he always ends up sort of smelly._

**Mrs. Potts:** _But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Mrs. Potts and Lumiere:** _Sensitive and sweet!_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_So he's got a few flaws._

**Wardrobe:** _Like his peculiar brain dear,_

**Webster:** _His thing with the mirror._

**Axe:** _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

**Small Group of Enchanted Objects:** _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_but this we're certain of_  
_You can fix this fixer-upper_  
_Up with a little bit of love!_

**Beast:** Can we please just  
Stop talking about this?  
We've got a real, actual problem here.

**Mrs. Potts:** I'll say! So tell me, dear  
_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Forte:** _Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Chip:** _Or that he only likes to hide out in the woods_  
**Belle:** I did not need to know that...

**Lumiere:** _Are you holding back your_  
_Fondness due to his hiary blondness?_

**Female Enchanted Objects:** _Or the way he covers_  
_Up that he's the honest goods?_

**All Enchanted Objects:** _He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_He's got a couple of roses_  
_His isolation is confirmation_  
_Of his desperation for healing Moses_  
_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But we know what to do_  
_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
_Is to fix him up with you!_

**Beast:** ENOUGH! She is engaged  
to someone else, okay?!

(beat)

**Lumiere:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

**Le Plume:** _That's a minor thing._

**Crane:** _Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

**Chip:** _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

**Male Enchanted Objects:** _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt._  
_Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
_The whole thing will be fixed._

**Mrs. Potts:** _We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
_'Cause people don't really change._  
_We're only saying that love's a force_  
_That's powerful and strange._  
_People make bad choices if they're mad,_  
_Or scared, or stressed._  
_Throw a little love their way._

**Female Enchanted Objects:** _Throw a little love their way._

**Mrs. Potts and Female Enchanted Objects:** _And you'll bring out their best._

**All Enchanted Objects:** _True love brings out their best!_  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_That's what it's all about!_

**Lumiere:** _Father!_

**Angelique:** _Sister!_

**Witherspoon:** _Brother!_

**All Enchanted Objects:** _We need each other to raise_  
_Us up and round us out._  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But when push comes to shove._

**Fife:**  
_The only fixer-upper fixer_  
_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

**Enchanted Objects:**  
_True! true!_  
_True, true, true!_  
_Love (True love)_  
_Love, love, love, love, love_  
_Love! (True love!)_

True...

**Cogsworth:** Do you, Belle, take Beast to be your law-fully wedded?

**Belle:** Wait, what!?

**Cogsworth:** You're getting married!

**Enchanted Objects:** _Love!_


End file.
